The present invention relates to life vest pouches and in particular to a easy release life vest pouch for positioning under airline seats.
Nearly all commercial airlines are required to provide life vests for each passenger. The file vests are generally stored under seats in a life vest pouch, and the pouch is opened to provide access to the life vest. Known life vest pouches use overlapping hook and loop fasteners, and have not always consistently remained closed or easily opened.